Innocence
by Hemeuhline
Summary: Petite escapade de Bella et d'Edward.....


Innocence

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
the first time in my life and now it's so great_

J'étais blottie dans ses bras, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Devrais-je considérer cele comme ma plus grande faiblesse ? Sûrement, car ces bras étaient l'une des mes plus grandes faiblesses. Souvent, nous nous retrouvions ainsi ; allongés sur notre lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous regarder et à savourer ce moment de calme et de plaisir. Enfin cela va de soi que depuis un certain temps, mon mari n'était plus obligé de me regarder dormir, ainsi la nuit nous offrait une multitude d'activités…….

« Bella ?

Oui

A quoi penses-tu ?

Humm…… A des choses et d'autres

Comme quoi ?

Notre bonheur et quelques souvenirs de ma vie humaine. Enfin cela va de soi que tu fais partie de ces souvenirs. _think about this little things that make life great_

Quels souvenirs ? Moi aussi j'en ai de très bons avec toi

Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?

La première fois que nous l'avons fait après ta transformation

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi

La première fois, tout simplement où nous avons conçu Ness…Renesmée

Humm oui (je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire)

Quand tu as ENFIN accepté de devenir Mme Cullen. Enfin j'en ai beaucoup et nous avons encore le temps d'en construire beaucoup. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Que mijotes-tu encore ? Si seulement je lire dans ton esprit par moment, ce serait beaucoup plus facile !

Depuis quand aimes-tu la simplicité ? Mais bon s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, cher époux, je vais réaliser votre souhait.

Si je pouvais encore rougir, je serais sûrement devenue rouge écarlate. Cependant, je vins m'asseoir sur lui, et, rigola en voyant s'afficher sur son sublime visage un certain petit sourire en coin qui me fait toujours autant craquer. Rassemblant assez de concentration, je fis sortir le bouclier de mon corps et surtout de mon esprit afin de laisser entrevoir à Edward le sujet de mes réflexions, c'est-à-dire notre première fois à tous les deux sur l'île d'Esmée. Ce cher vampire à la peau marmoréenne ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur en revoyant certaines scènes (notamment celle où je l'enduisais de chantilly, avait-il autant aimé que moi ?) Malheureusement (ou heureusement), je ne contrôlais pas encore assez bien mon bouclier, et donc il vit aussi mes impressions lorsqu'il me touchait, notamment dans le creux du cou.

Une fois mon bouclier remis en place, je me souvins pourquoi j'aimais autant – à certains moments- être la seule dont on ne pouvait lire dans les pensées. En effet, si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais pu avoir très peur en voyant ses yeux pétillants et son sourire de prédateur, comme si il était en pleine partie de chasse et que j'étais la proie. Mais bon, il s'agissait d'Edward, mon mari, le père de ma fille donc c'était quelque chose de très très agréable qui m'attendait. Une petite idée apparut dans un coin de ma tête. Je me levai et m'habillai rapidement.

« Euh…. Chérie ? dit-il décontenancé

Oui, Edward ?

Je sais que tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées, je vais donc expliciter : je voulais plutôt te déshabiller plutôt que de regarder t'habiller !

Chaque chose en son temps. Lors de notre lune de miel, tu m'as bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à séduire son mari ?

Euh …. Oui

Bon j'appelle Jacob – qui doit être dans les environs- et je lui dis de veiller sur la petite. Pendant ce temps, habille-toi, on est de sortie ce soir…

Des fois j'aimerais vraiment lire dans tes pensées.

Je me retournai vivement et afficha un sourire aguicheur puis courut à l'extérieur de la maison, et appelai Jacob. Je lui transmis quelques instructions et courus dans les bois, à une allure régulière mais pas très vive (enfin, pour un vampire). Edward ne tarda pas à se trouver à ma hauteur, il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage mais son regard restait, néanmoins, interrogateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il comprit où je voulais l'emmener, il me devança et j'arrivai à la clairière seulement quelques secondes après lui. Là, je le vis debout me tournant le dos. Je me suis approchée de lui à allure humaine, me suis placée à côté de lui, et tout en observant ce paysage d'une beauté inoubliable, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je lui demandai le sujet de ses réflexions.

« A la première fois où je t'ai emmené ici…

Il y a eu beaucoup de première fois ce jour-là

La première fois où tu as vu un vampire au soleil et où tu as pu constater que je ne me réduisais pas en cendres, mais aussi la première fois où l'on s'est embrassé

Mais aussi la première fois que je découvrais cet endroit, merci beaucoup pour cela, mais c'est aussi la première fois que j'utilisais ton dos pour moyen de transport

Ah oui !!!! J'ai bien rigolé ce jour là !!!

Je me tournais vers lui et croisai son regard, il me sourit, se tourna vivement et me souleva du sol. Tout en m'embrassant, il me déposa au milieu de cet endroit paradisiaque, là où l'herbe était la plus moelleuse. J'étais allongée sur le dos, lui sur moi, il se redressa sur ses bras- tout en gardant son bassin collé sur le mien-, me fixa et me dit qu'il m'aimait avant de dévorer ma peau de sa bouche avide. Je voulais lui répondre que moi aussi, mais seul un gémissement sorti de ma bouche, alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon cou. Mon cerveau ne connaissait plus que lui ; son visage, sa voix, son nom. Sa bouche déposait des petits baisers partout où ses lèvres pouvaient accéder. Ses mains s'étaient introduites sous mon chemisier (bleu, évidemment) et ne tardèrent pas à se débarrasser de ce dernier. Tandis que les miennes étaient très occupées à lui enlever tous tissus recouvrant sa peau parfaite, puis elles furent de nouveau occupées à redécouvrir pour la énième fois tous les plus petits détails de son sublime corps. Une fois tous deux vêtus de notre plus simple apparat, un rayon de soleil vint nous illuminer, et, nous brillèrent tous deux de mille feux et je pus découvrir que cela était vrai pour chaque minuscule parcelle de TOUT son corps….

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

Je me rendis compte qu'il me regardait, ses yeux pétillaient et il avait son adorable sourire en coin. Puis seulement après quelques secondes, je vis ma peau luire sous le rayon de soleil qui nous enveloppait d'une chaleur douce et agréable. Après une minute d'observation, je l'embrassais de nouveau et il renouvelait son étreinte. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent très vite, la mienne couvrant de légers baisers la courbure de son épaule – endroit où il est particulièrement sensible-. Je pus assez vite sentir sa virilité qui était bel et bien présente. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je lui souris en signe d'approbation. Il descendit lentement couvrant son trajet de baisers, il s'attarda particulièrement sur mon ventre, tandis que ma main droite s'agrippait à ses cheveux auburn, l'encourageant dans sa progression, et que ma main gauche tenait sa main droite, nos doigts s'entrelaçant et se défaisant. Il se souleva doucement et me pénétra lentement. On s'embrassa de nouveau et il commença ses va-et-vient qui devinrent assez rapidement plus rapides et plus profonds. Nos souffles entremêlés devinrent saccadés, mes mains agrippaient désormais son cou alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je me cambrais sous l'effet de ses mouvements bruts mais qui me remplissaient de joie et d'une certaine forme d'euphorie. Je le sentis lui-aussi se cambrer et nous nous délivrâmes tous deux en même temps, comme si nous nous ne faisions qu'un. J'entendis mon cri qui résonnait, sous l'effet de l'écho, brisant toute la tranquillité du lieu.

Après cela, nous restâmes un long moment allongés dans l'herbe, nus, sans dire mot, savourant juste le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse uniquement lorsque l'on entendit des humains qui venaient dans notre direction. Nous nous sommes baladés dans la forêt- à allure humaine- pendant quelques heures avant de rentrer. Quand nous arrivâmes près de la villa, tout le monde jouait dehors avec Renesmée en l'appelant par son surnom devenu aujourd'hui plus utilisé que son nom : Nessie (grrrrrrrr). Merci Jacob ! En nous voyant arriver, Alice, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle nous sourirent, tandis qu'Emmet, Rosalie et mon meilleur ami de loup-garou étaient pris d'un fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Edward »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf par moment !! Je ne me serais pas risquée à poser cette question mais bon…

« Oh ! On se disait juste que c'était bon de faire du sport en forêt, répondit Emmet avec un trop grand sourire

Oui, c'est ce que nous nous disions aussi, dis-je avec plus d'assurance que je ne me serais cru capable

Et, ajouta Rosalie, nous nous demandions si une montagne stoppe une onde mécanique progressive périodique – comme un cri poussé par une femme

Rosalie, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que nous allons au lycée, le phénomène de diffraction ne s'applique pas dans ce cas puisque la longueur d'onde d'un cri est de quelques nanomètres alors que la taille d'une montagne est de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Je restai impressionnée du sang-froid dont Edward faisait preuve face aux réflexions venant des membres de sa-notre-famille. Jacob se mit à rire. Alice m'adressa un sourire compatissant puis annonça avec un très grand sourire qu'un orage allait bientôt éclater, ce qui signifiait qu'une partie de base-ball allait débuter, incessamment sous peu.

Nous nous rendîmes donc sur cette plaine où nous avions rencontré pour la première fois Victoria, Laurent et … James. Mais aussi, plus récemment c'était là qu'avait eu lieu notre rencontre avec les Volturi, qui s'était étonnamment bien finie. Je confiai Renesmée à Jacob et prit part au jeu, sous l'œil amusé de ma fille et de mon meilleur ami.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear  
the first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong and now I'm so happy here  
it's so strong and now I'm let myself be sincere_


End file.
